rompediawikiaorg-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Rompedia-Anno
Notverordnungs-Recht Hallo Rompedia!!! In den schwierigen Zeiten, die wir gegen Allinaz und Gegener der Wikis jämpfen müssen wir uns ein Namen machen durch unser Standpunkt. Um die Ineteressen des Wikia, Adminstrotoren und den benutzer zubewahren muss ich ein Schritt machen der nach den Richtlinien gehen. Ich rufe als Konsul die Notverordnungsrecht auf, um Rompedia von der DNWA zulösen. Ich stufe die Mittlere Krise für 2 Wochen ein. Rompedia wird folgendes ändern: *Alle Dateien von DNWA und DWA werden entfernt (Außer der Botschaft) *Die Wahlen werden beendet *Rompedia beendet die Mitgliedschaft bei der DNWA *Konsul wird Was nicht entsperren *Seite für Reformen wird aufgebaut (Archiv) *Ziel 330 Artikel Meine Notstandszeit wird am 22.01.2009 beendet. --Rompedia-Anno 18:26, 8. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Eine gute Entscheidung, ich stehe vollkommen hinter Anno!--Paffdaddy (Diskussion) 18:47, 8. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::Hallo Anno ::Die Ausübung der Notstandsrechte ist nicht gerechtfertig. Die Krise durch DNWA, war in Wirklichkeit nur eine Lüge, die sich über uns falsch ausbreitete. Die Korruption in der Allianz war hoch. Die Allianz wäre in sich zusammengefallen, allein. Das Rompedia uns jetzt den Rücken. --Otto Wels 12:41, 12. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Moin, Anno. Ich bin sauer auf die Notstandsrvhte, die legen die öffentliche Seite lahm. Die ganze Demokratie ist verbei. Wer garantiert und Benutzer, dass Sie die Rechte ablegen und uns den demokratischen Frieden geben. Ich werde eine Richtlinien - Äanedrung nach der Krisenzeit einlegen. ' '''Sie haben es so gemacht, dass ihre Qualitätsreform nicht über den Tisch kommt. Nun kommt das höchste, dieses Gesetz regelt, dass es bis zur Abwahl bestehen bleibt. --Werder Bremen 18:04, 12. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ' :Wer hat die DNWA gegründet. Ich hab euch unser Wiki zur Gründung übergeben, dass ihr hier eine Richtlinie erarbeitet. Die Korruption durch eure Wikis, der Abschaum, zeigte uns eine Rote Birne, dass wir kein Mitglied mehr sind. Vandalimus Angriffe auf eure Wikis waren die Antwort. Ihr wolltet und zu euch ziehen durch Gewalt und Sinnlose Debatten. Es war für Rompedia, die letzte Möglichkeit die Lage friedlich zubeenden. MfG --Rompedia-Anno 18:10, 12. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Machtabgabe Die Benutzer Rompedia verlangen, dass ihre Notstandsmacht am 23.01.09, genau, um = Uhr abgegeben haben. Ich stelle ein Antrag bei ihnen an. Ich verlange, dass sie am 23.01 gucken ob sie ihre Macht abgegeben haben, sonst stelle ich ein Misstraunsantrag gegen ihnen. Das Gremium soll aus zwei Admin und zwei Benutzer kontrolliert werden. Sie stellen ein Protokoll aug, dass sie und Sie unterzeichnen müssen. Damit were für mich, dass Thema vergessen. Jeder muss nachher in das Protokoll schauen gucken. --Werder Bremen 18:38, 12. Jan. 2009 (UTC) : Ich geben ihnen diesen Antrag für o.K., sie können in einer Woche dies Ausführen. --Rompedia-Anno 18:41, 12. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Bündnisvertrag Das Wusste Ich Nicht . Ich Entschuldige Mich Bei Ihnen Für Den Verdacht ! Brechen Sie Den Kontakt Mit "Sipanz" Der In Wirklichkeit Shaak Ist Ab ! Was Wird Eigentlich Jetzt Aus Meinem Admin Status Vor Meiner Großen Reise Hatte Ich Eine Wahl Gewonnen . Die Angeblich Wiederholt Wurde . Aber Nie Wiederholt Wurde ! Und Wenn... Dann Nicht Mit Mir Und Ich Verlange Einen Posten Auf Meiner Richtigen Position ! --Rompedia-Spartacus 17:59, 28. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Spartacus, die Wahl wurde neu gestartet, du hast dich nicht beworben, und Senator Organa hat die Wahl gewonnen. Wenn du nach den Richtlinien das Recht hast kannst du ein Missvotum stellen. --Rompedia-Anno 18:15, 28. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :: Ich Werde Kein Missvotum Stellen Wenn Die Entscheidung Schon Gefallen Ist Als IcH Weg War Respektiere Ich Die Wahl Vom Rompedia . Und Entschuldige Mich Das Ich Dich Verdächtigt Habe Mit Ti Zu Arbeiten . --Rompedia-Spartacus 18:18, 28. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Römische Kaiser Hallo Anno, ich möchte dich bitten die Liste der Römischen Kaiser meinerc Arbeit zuüberlassen, denn es ist ein Baustellen Artikel. Du bist Konsul, aber lass alle Benutzer ihre UC oder Baustelleartikel selbset erarbeiten oder fragt bitte nach. Das ist Lässig, wenn einer reinarbeitet. --Werder Bremen 16:17, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Dann mach doch einfach die UC Vorlage in den Artikel rein dann weiß jeder das du grad an dem Artikel arbeitest und keiner wird dich dann stören. Gib einfach die Vorlage:UC in den Artikel ein. MFG Rompedia-Tobias 18:15, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::Hallo, ::Tobias, die Diskussionen müssen verrückt verlaufen (:), denn das Fordert das Sozialgesetzt. Ich kann bei den Kaiser, nur Tobias zustimmen. --Rompedia-Anno 12:43, 2. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Römische Landwirtschaft Anno, Lass Bitte Beim Artikel Römische Landwirtschaft Die Kategorie Römische Wirtschaft Weil Die Römische Landwirtschaft Ein Teil Der Römischen Wirtschaft Ist . --Rompedia-Spartacus 19:15, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Hallo Spartacus, :ich bin der Meinung, wenn es keine Landwirtschaft gibt, dann gibt es kein Rom oder Krieg, deshalb bin ich der Meinung es gehört dazu. Kein Agrar kein Wirtschaft kein Rom. --Rompedia-Anno 12:41, 2. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Abwesendheit Hallo Rompedia, in den nächsten zwei Wochen kann ich keine adminstratorischen Pflichten nachgehen. Deshalb werden Paffdaddy und Tobias, in diesem Zeitraum, meine Position vertreten. Ich werde mal verbeischauen. Bis dann Rompedia. --Rompedia-Anno 11:05, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Abgabe meiner Bürokratrechte und Abgabe des Konsul '''Hallo Rompedia, nach meiner reifen Überlegung und Gespräche des Adminrat entschied ich mich das Amt des Konsul (Rechte Bürokrat) abzugeben. Ich bin seit zwei Jahren in der Welt von Wiki dabei, davon eins bei Jedipedia. Ich lernte meine Korrupte Art abzulegen und Rompedia zugründen, um ein neue Autorität aufzubauen. Ich hab neue Leute gefunden, die mich unterstützen durch ihre Wiki oder nur durch ihren Rat. Nach den der Qästor Senator Organa von sein Amt enthoben ist, wird Tobias dieses Amt einnehmen und ich werde Prätor. Der neue Konsul wird ein Bekannter aus Jedipedia. Rompedia wird unter den neuen Machtverschiebung bis zu ersten Mai nicht unterleiden, da müssen alle Leute arbeiten. Die Demokratie wird bleiben, aber kommt ein neuer Duft in diesem Wiki. Rompedia-Anno 19:09, 15. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Warum Nur Anno ? Warum ? Du Bist Der Ewige Vater Dieses Wikis . Dir Verdanken Wir Den Aufbau Diese Wundervollen Wikis ! Du Hast Die Demokratie Immer Bewahrt ! Vielleicht Ist Deine Herrschaft Ist Vorbei Aber Du Bleibst Der Ewige Vater Und Der Wege Konsul Dieses Wikis ! --Rompedia-Spartacus 18:49, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) (Bitte beachte die Sozialreform - Diskussionen) ::Ich bleibe der ewige und tolle Vater von Rompedia. Ich werde nur ein Stück nach hinten gestetz, um einen neuen an der Spitze zuhaben. --Rompedia-Anno 16:22, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Datenbank Wikia sagt geht nicht ??? Hallo Anno!! Ich wollt mein Artikel abspeichert auf Rompedia, aber Wikia verhindert nun diesen Auftrag. Bitte forschen sie nach, was das ist?? --Marcus Tullius Cicero 11:19, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Bitte nochmal probieren. Wenn das Problem bestehen bleibt, bitte genaue Fehlermeldung (und/oder Screenshot) an community@wikia.com schicken oder mir direkt mitteilen, danke. --Avatar 11:28, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::Hallo, nach den letzten Änderung sieht man, dass es wieder funktiniert hat. Danke!! --Rompedia-Anno 18:36, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) System Hallo Anni Ich bin seit ein paar Wochen hier. Ich hab das Thema der Politik in Rompedia angeguckt. Der Bereich Partnerschaften lässt mich nicht in Ruh. Ich finde Partnerschaften gut, aber gleich ein Vertrag mit ein anderen Wiki, dies ist doch zu staatlich. Rompedia ist eine Datenbank und kein Bundestag oder Bundesrat. -Marcus Tullius Cicero 17:20, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC)- :Jetzt Lass Anno Mal Mit Deinem Ewigen Gerede In Ruhe ! Nur Weil Du Die Demokratie Und Politik In Diesem Wiki Zerstören Willst , Müssen Wir Uns So Einen Mist Anhören ! Es Ist Alles Wie Es Sein Sollte . Das Wiki Läuft Perfekt . Stell Doch Einen Antrag Und Labber Uns Nicht Voll ! Außerdem Heißt Das Ann'o' Und Nicht Ann'i' ! Mit Keinen Freundlichen Grüßen --Rompedia-Spartacus 17:36, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::Erstes bitte ich dich die Sozialreform einzuhalten. Zweits ich hab ihn gefragt: "Warum ein Bündnis?", vielleicht hat es ja ein Zweck, wenn nicht kein man es zu nur einer Partnerschaft machen. Ich selbst sehe dort keinen. Marcus Tullius Cicero 19:21, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Administrator und Änderungen Hallo Anno, ich frag mich gerade bei dem Erblicken im unserem Wiki. Wie kam der Sinneswandlung?? Und weshalb bin ich Admin?? Ich möchte Wissen, was hier los ist!! -Marcus Tullius Cicero 18:05, 11. Apr. 2009 (UTC)- :Moin :Das Adminteam Cicero hat erkannt, dass das eine Demokratie in ein Wiki nicht funktioniert, deshalb haben wir ein System gewählt, das jedes Wiki benutzt. Deshalb wird die ganze Verwaltung umgebaut. Außerdem haben wir uns Verständig über die neuen Administratoren - du und Senexx. Herzlichen Glückwünsch. --Rompedia-Anno 19:01, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::Anno Ignoriere Diesen Marcus Cicero ! Dass Ist Ein Fieser Vandale Denn Du Gesperrt Hast ! Danke Das Du Die Bedrohung Erkannt Hast ! --Rompedia-Spartacus 20:00, 13. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :::Spartacus, der Benutzer Marcus Tullius Ciceros Konto wurde von Shaak Ti oder Sipanz Salim geknackt, indem er sein Passwort herausfand. Die Beweise sind ganz Eindeutig, bei der Übernahme und deren Folgen hatte er über ICq die Tat angesprochen. Der Benutzer schrieb mich auch an. Das Schreien im Wiki sollst du auch mal lassen. Marcus Tullius Cicero möchte gerne durch seine Fragen nicht die Erfinder angreifen er möchte Wissen, weshalb es so ist?? Viele Grüße --Rompedia-Anno 12:51, 14. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :::: Anno Falls Das Stimmen Sollte Macht Das Auch Keinen Unterschied , Denn Er Hat Schon Vorher Genervt . Oh Anno Wir Alle Benutzer Hoffen Das Du Trotz Dem Machtwechsel Uns Erhalten Bleibst . Du Hast Immer Den Richtigen Weg Genommen Und Unser Wiki Gedeihen Lassen . Ich Hoffe Du Bleibst Trotz Machtwechsel Hier . Mit Freundlichen Grüßen --Rompedia-Spartacus 16:19, 14. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::::: Und Kannst Du Mir Beim Artikel Christentum Helfen ? Oder Kannst Du Bitte Jemanden Finden Der Mir Helfen Will ? Mit Freundlichen Grüßen , --Rompedia-Spartacus 16:56, 14. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :::::: Anno , Kannst Du Mir Deine Meinung Zum Meinem Artikel Christentum Sagen ? Soll Ich Weiterarbeiten ? Ist Es Gut So ? --Rompedia-Spartacus 16:48, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :::::::Hallo Sparracus, ich darf doch meine freie Meinung sagen, ich finde den Artikel zukurz. Da müssen Punkte da sein, wie das Christentum entwickelt aus was. Dann wie sie sich verbreten, nun wie Rom und Konstatin mit ihnen umging, darüber hinaus wie sie zu Luther standen. Es ist zu wenig, leider. --Rompedia-Anno 17:17, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :::::::: Kannst Du Mir Beim Artikel Christentum Helfen ? Oder Kannst Du Bitte Jemanden Finden Der Mir Helfen Will ? --Rompedia-Spartacus 17:28, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Ich weiß nicht. Ich werde nächste Woche in der Bücherei gehen und gucken, obn ich Informationen finde, ok. --Rompedia-Anno 17:31, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: Okay Danke . --Rompedia-Spartacus 17:33, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :::::::::: Spartacus, ich hab am Mittwoch geguckt und etwas gefunden, aber es ist nicht viel erweitert den Artikel. --Rompedia-Anno 10:28, 26. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Kannst du mir noch helfen bei Hannibal, das Rechtschreiblich gut ist. Danke --Rompedia-Anno 17:36, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Hast Du Jetzt Was Für Den Artikel Christentum Gefunden ? --Rompedia-Spartacus 16:13, 25. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Nachfrage Geht es hier um Rom allgein? Und noch was: Ich hab bei Projekt des Monats bei Wikia gelesen, dass ihr ein demokratisches Wiki seid. Inwiefern denn? Habt ihr hier einen Senat, oder wie? [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 16:11, 8. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Hallo Matoro20, :Rompedia iste ein Wiki, dass sich mit dem Thema - Römer sich beschäftigen auch mit ihren Feinden z.B. Karthago oder deren Provinzen sowei deren Römer. Es einfach in die römische Epoche in Europa, was hier passiert war. Wikia sagt, wir simnd noch ein demokratisches Wiki. Ich muss mit weinendem Augen sagen, dass Rompedia übner ein Jahr demokratisch war, aber durch Bürokratie (von Benutzer) und Korruption deren Benutzer, dass System hier Versagte. Dieses Administratorenteam wurde neue Zusammengestellt und Seite der Demokratie gelöscht. Es gab früher hier ein Senat und Magistrat. Viele Grüße Rompedia-Anno 17:20, 8. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Gab es hier mal Plebejer und Patrizier? Ich Schlage vor, dass man den Senat wieder eröffnet. Wie viele Benutzer habt ihr hier? Ich hab Erfahrung mit Demokratie, Senat und Magistraten und bin selber in 3 Wikis Admin. Bitte beantworte meine Fragen. Ich Schlage dir dann die besten Reformen vor. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 11:50, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe auch Erfahrungen mit einer Demokratie, die funktioniert, aber eine neue wieder zuhgolen, ich weis nicht, was man davon halten soll, wir können nicht immer herum wechseln. Wie ist den deine Reform. Und die Benutzer, die etwas machen sind nur wenige. Könntest du beim Zufluss helfen. Viele Grüße Rompedia-Anno 11:57, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Gerne. Ich bin dabei. Bitte nenn mich Matoro. :[[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|(Talk)]] [[Die Legende von Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 13:38, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich hab die Inusevorlage wieder hergestellt. Bitte lösch sie nicht wieder. Sowas ist notwendig. Ich glaube, du solltest mal den Wikisyntax etwas üben, da mir einige Dinge aufgefallen sind, die mit dem Richtigen Umgang mit dem Syntax einfacher gehen. ::[[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[Die Legende von Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on''']] 13:48, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::: Du hast Inuse erstellt, kann man Baustelle und Insule zusammenfassen. Ich finde die gehören zusammen. Matoro, dass Probelme im diesem Wiki ist es will keiner was machen außer ein paar Außnahmen. Ich hab das Wikicode noch nie richtig gekonnt, sonder durch kopieren und ändern - Ergebnisse erbracht. Rompedia-Anno 17:19, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::Matoro, hast du ICq oder eine E-Mail Addresse ich gleub wir müssen uns nähere Unterhalten. Rompedia-Anno 17:22, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Römisches Reich Hallo Anno, ich schreibe dir jetzt officel etwas. Ich hab bei dem Römischen Reich eine Einleitung angefangen zuformulieren und die Provinzen in der Infobox zusortieren. Danke, noch etwas ich hab beim speichern Danke Marcus Tullius Cicero geschrieben, dass ist nur zur Infomation. --Rompedia-Marcus Tullius Cicero 12:05, 30. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Hallo Marcus Tullius Cicero, :Ich finde gut, dass du gerne mitarbeitest, aber andere Benutzer sehen, dies nicht gern, deshalb für die Zukunft störe andere Benutzer bei ihrem UC Artikel nicht. Die Einleitung muss noch bearbeitet werde, sieht nach meiner Meinung nach einer kopie nach, ich hoffe es ist nicht so. :Viele GrüßeRompedia-Anno 17:44, 30. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Vandalismus und Aufräumarbeiten Das Wiki ist jetzt soweit wieder hergestellt. Bitte in Zukunft nur Benutzern Admin-Rechte geben, denen man vertraut. Danke. --Avatar 19:33, 14. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Danke, für die Aufräumarbeiten. Ja wir dachten eignetlich wir könnten ihm vertrauen, aber egal. In Zukunft werden wir zumindest mit solchen entscheidungen vorsichtiger sein. MFG --Rompedia-Tobias 21:40, 14. Aug. 2009 (UTC)